please be mine
by bubbblepop
Summary: Sungjae dan Eunkwang - appanya - mencintai satu orang yang sama


"Please be mine…"

"Please be mine too…"

Kedua namja itu tertawa bahagia setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Hampir setiap hari mereka mengatakannya, namun bukan berarti mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih, namja yang menjawabnya hanya menganggap itu bercanda, jadi sampai saat ini status keduanya masih sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Keduanya sama-sama bersekolah di Cube Senior High School.

"Minhyuk hyung," panggil namja bertubuh jangkung yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang namja bertubuh pendek namun dihiasi dengan abs yang sempurna.

"Ne?" namja itu mendongak ke namja yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Nanti malam temani aku ya, hyung, appa ada urusan penting dan aku tidak boleh ikut, jadi nanti malam aku sendiri di rumah, aku takut, hyung," ucap Sungjae, namja jangkung itu.

Namja yang dipanggil Minhyuk hyung itu terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "mian, Jae, malam ini appa dan eomma mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat, ada sesuatu yang penting katanya."

Sungaje mempoutkan bibir indahnya mendengar jawaban sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Memangnya appamu mau kemana?"

"Molla, hyung, appa tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku," jawab Sungjae yang masih terlihat sedih.

"Mian, Jae, lain kali pasti hyung temani."

Sungjae mengangguk malas.

.

.

.

Malam ini Minhyuk diajak oleh kedua orang tuanya, Lee Hyunsik dan Lee Ilhoon, menuju ke sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul.

"Appa, eomma, akan ada acara apa sebenarny? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Minhyuk yang sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Minhyuk-ah, mereka bilang sudah hampir sampai," ucap Hyunsik appa menenangkan putra semata wayangnya.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang namja yang mereka tunggu pun tiba.

Betapa kagetnya Minhyuk melihat salah satu dari namja yang datang tersebut adalah Eunkwang songsaengnim – guru matematika sekaligus appa Sungjae.

"Mian, membuat kalian menunggu lama," ucap seorang namja berpipi chubby yang Minhyuk ketahui sebagai haraboji Sungjae atau appa dari songsaengnimnya itu.

Merekapun duduk dan mulai memesan makanan, hingga acara makan malam selesai pun belum ada pembicaraan yang berarti antara kedua orang tuanya dengan dua orang namja tersebut, hingga akhirnya haraboji Sungjae memulai pembicaraan yang sedikit serius, "Tuan Lee, jadi ini Lee Minhyuk, putra kalian?"

Hyunsik appa mengangguk. "Ya, ini Lee Minhyuk."

"Aku sudah mengenalnya, appa, dia muridku di sekolah, dia juga sahabat baik Sungjae," ucap Eunkwang sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau kau dan Sungjae sudah saling mengenal, apalagi kalau kalian bersahabat baik," ucap Seo Changseob a.k.a haraboji Sungjae senang.

"_Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa aku akan dijodohkan dengan Sungjae?" _tanya Minhyuk dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau setuju kan dengan perjodohan ini, Minhyuk?" tanya Ilhoon umma yang langsung Minhyuk jawab dengan sebuah anggukan pasti.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya sesampainya di sekolah Minhyuk segera mencari Sungjae sahabat baiknya, namun ia masih belum berencana untuk membicarakan tentang perjodohannya semalam karena Eunkwang songsaengnimnya melarang Minhyuk untuk memebicarakan perihal perjodohan itu kepada Sungjae.

"Sungjae-ya!" panggilnya begitu menemukan Sungjae sedang meminum es bubble sendirian di taman.

"Hyung!" Sungjae melambaikan tangan pada namja yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung tersebut.

Minhyuk segera berlari ke arahnya dan duduk disampingnya. "Ada apa, Sungjae-ya? Kau terlihat bahagia sekali."

"Ne hyung, aku sangat bahagia," ucapnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Wae?"

"Appa akan segera menikah, dan itu berarti aku akan segera memiliki seorang eomma, kau tau kan hyung kalau aku belum pernah merasakan memiliki seorang eomma karena eomma kandungku telah meninggal saat melahirkanku."

Minhyuk mengangguk, ia berusaha ikut tersenyum bersama sahabatnya itu, namun hatinya tak keruan saat ini, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa calon ibu tiri Sungjae itu adalah dirinya, walaupun sebelumnya ia mengira bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Sungjae, namun setelah mendengar ucapan namja tinggi tersebut ia yakin kalau bukan dengan Sungjae lah ia dijodohkan, namun dengan Eunkwang songsaengnim – appa Sungjae.

.

.

.

"Eomma, sebenarnya dengan siapa aku akan dijodohkan?" tanya Minhyuk yang masih memakai seragam lengkap, sepatu, dan menggendong sebuah ransel di punggung, jelas sekali kalau ia baru saja tiba di rumahnya.

"Eunkwang hyung," jawab eommanya enteng, "waeyo?"

"Mwo? Eunkwang songsaengnim?"

Ilhoon eomma mengangguk sambil terus memotong-motong wortel di hadapannya.

"Jinjja?"

Ilhoon eomma kembali mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke anaknya yang masih bersandar pada pintu kulkas. "Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya sejak kemarin dan setuju?"

Minhyuk terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "ne, eomma, aku setuju, tapi aku pikir aku akan dijodohkan dengan Sungjae, bukan appanya."

"Ani, Minhyuk-ah, kalau Sungjae yang akan dijodohkan denganmu ia juga pasti ikut kemarin. Kau akan menikah dengan Eunkwang hyung, kau menyesal eoh?"

Minhyuk kembali terdiam.

"Kalau kau menyesal eomma akan membatalkannya sebelum semuanya terlanjur."

Minhyuk buru-buru menggeleng, "Ani, eomma. Aku mau, jujur, selama ini aku diam-diam menyukai Eunkwang songsaengnim, namun Sungjae sahabatku, bagaimana aku bisa jadi ibu tiri baginya."

Ilhoon eomma meletakkan pisau ditangannya dan memandangi Minhyuk yang terlihat sangat serius. "Maka dari itu Eunkwang memilihmu, karena ia yakin kau bisa menjadi eomma yang baik bagi Sungjae. Sebelum bertemu denganmu Sungjae selalu murung menurutnya, dan ia baru bisa tersenyum seperti sekarang ini karenamu."

Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat Minhyuk menemui Eunkwang songsaengnim di ruang guru matematika yang kebetulan sedang sepi.

"Maaf, songsaengnim, ada yang harus saya bicarakan," ucap Minhyuk yang sudah berdiri di depan meja calon suaminya.

"Ne, ada apa, Lee Minhyuk?" tanya Eunkwang sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Ehm, masalah perjodohan kita, apa songsaengnim yakin Sungjae akan menerimanya?"

Eunkwang mengangguk yakin. "Ne, aku sangat yakin Sungjae akan menerimanya."

"Lalu, alasan songsaengnim memilihku hanya karena Sungjae?" tanya Minhyuk lagi.

Eunkwang tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan kanan Minhyuk, menggenggamnya erat. "Tentu saja tidak hanya karena itu, tapi juga karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Minhyuk. Saranghae," ucapnya pelan, tidak ingin ada guru atau murid lain yang mendengarnya.

Minhyuk tersenyum lega. "Nado saranghae, songsaengnim." Ia sudah sangat lega karena Eunkwang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Eunkwang dan Minhyuk akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi dan malam ini – tepat di hari ulang tahun Sungjae – Eunkwang akan mengenalkan Minhyuk kepada Sungjae sebagai calon eomma barunya.

"Appa, kenapa calon eommaku lama sekali?" tanya Sungjae sambil terus melihat ke arah luar rumahnya, menanti calon eommanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sabarlah sebentar, Sungjae," jawab Eunkwang dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian datanglah Minhyuk dengan balutan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana kain hitam yang senada dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Eunkwang saat ini.

"Minhyuk, hyung, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau datang?" Sungjae segera menyambut sahabat baiknya tersebut.

Minhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Appamu sudah bilang kan."

Sungjae mengernyitkan dahi dan memandang appanya yang tidak pernah lelah tersenyum itu. "Kenapa appa tidak bilang kalau Minhyuk hyung akan datang juga?"

"Appa sudah bilang," jawabnya.

"Tidak, appa hanya bilang calon eomma baruku yang akan datang, appa tidak bilang Minhyuk hyung juga akan datang."

"Akulah calon eomma barumu, Sungjae."

DEG!

Sungjae merasa ada sebuah batu besar yang menghantamnya. Ia segera menutup mulut dengan tangannya kemudian berlari memasuki kamarnya, menangis sendiri di dalam sana. Menyisakan Eunkwang dan Minhyuk yang masih bingung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Sungjae, sangat jauh dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

.

.

.

"Hyung jahat! Apa jahat!" teriak Sungjae sambil memukuli dada bidang Minhyuk. "Bagaimana bisa hyung akan menikah dengan appaku? Dan bagaimana appa bisa merencanakan pernikahan dengan namjachingu anak appa sendiri." Sungjae masih saja menangis.

Minhyuk membawa Sungjae ke dalam dekapannya. "Namjachingu?"

Sungjae mengangguk dalam dekapan Minhyuk.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah…."

"Hyung! Setiap kali aku mengatakan 'please be mine' hyung selalu menjawab 'please be mine too' jadi aku anggap kita sudah berpacaran, hyung! Dan aku mencintaimu hyung"

Minhyuk dan Eunkwang sama-sama kaget mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku hanya menganggapmu bercanda, Jae, mianhae…" Minhyuk membelai surai hitam Sungjae.

"Mianhae, Jae, appa tidak pernah mengetahuinya," tambah Eunkwang yang terlihat sangat bersalah.

Sungjae melepaskan pelukan Minhyuk. "Hyung, jawab dengan jujur, apa hyung mencintaiku? Atau mencintai appa?"

Minhyuk menunduk, ia tidak ingin menjawabnya saat ini, ia tak ingin semakin menyakiti Sungjae.

"Jawab, hyung…"

"Mianhae, Sungjae-ya, tapi aku mencintai appamu…"

Sungjae mengangguk. "Please be mine, hyung… Jadilah eommaku," ucap Sungjae sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Minhyuk sangat lega mendengarnya. "Please be mine too, Jae, jadilah anak eomma."

Keduanya pun kembali berpelukan. Eunkwang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Sungjae-ya, appa janji akan membuat eomma melahirkan adik yang banyak untukmu," ucap Eunkwang sambil membelai sayang punggung Sungjae.

**END**


End file.
